terra_madisfandomcom-20200213-history
Icarus Plateau
The Icarus plateau or sometimes the Adamantine Peaks, is the tallest mountain geologic formation on the globe with the tallest peaks reaching 22 kilometers into the sky. The atmosphere at the top of the peaks is so thin normal life cannot survive without protective gear or magic. The geologic formation also has many bizarre Adamentine blade like formations and rich veins of minerals making up this massive structure. It is also one of the more populous regions of the world with a rich series of nations both on, around and within the plateau itself. Geography The plateau is split between many areas. Both above ground and underground. For one the plateau has extensive interlocking caves and tunnels, both volcanic vents and limestone formations, as well as burrowed tunnels and massive deep basin holes filled with verdant foilage and unique ecology. Beneath the plateau is easily the realm of the Moth'tyr and their eight cities forming the great Spider Kingdom of Nektalassia. Around the Sunkissed Ridges and the Dagger Spine regions lay the uplands and stepp which on their surface host numerous other small nations. The Keseelite Hills for example make up the Northern most extension, providing Nektalassia with a first defense buffer nation between them and the more hostile Kingdoms in the North. The Blue Holes The blue holes are the series of crater basins within the plateau. Massive holes and cracks in the plateau lead down to these odd areas where unique ecology is able to flourish. The vine covered thickets and thorny brush take advantage of the sunlight that pierces down into the holes and animals take quick advantage of these small ecosystems. Most of the blue holes are within the Dominion of Nektalassia and a few are even protected regions, preserves that are closely managed. Still others play host to cities and villages. Kesselite Hills The Northwestern portion of the Icarus Plateau, this area is mostly green and somewhat rocky with snowmelt flowing down from it into the Tzoyan Basin. The Hills are home to the Kesselite people who mostly build small networks of villages as opposed to true cities. The region forms the main connection between North and South Athasis and as such has seen many battles as wars rage on the continent. The Crystal Wonder An odd ancient structure embredded into the Northern ridge of the Icarus plateau. It appears superficially similar to the Allos Magnifica, however some theorize this thing was meant to levitate. It's broken ruins however are considered a wonder and some even treat it as a religious site. Within its walls are many great chambers and the location is often seen by many tourists, however actual entry is limited as it can be dangerous within it for the unwary. The Dagger Spines There are 4 major dagger spine structures. Composed mostly of Adamentine rich minerals that form long hard blade like verticale structures that are left exposed by the erosion of weaker clay and gravel. These structures form the basis of tall ridge like structures that reach a woping 12 Kilometers into the sky at their tallest. Smaller dagger spine structures exist and dominate the plateau's highers points. Most of them coincide with volcanic vents. Sunkissed Ridge The Sunkissed Ridge is the highest point on the plateau reaching 22 Kilometers. The land is almost entirely lifeless, save for constructs that operate near strange magi-tech ruins. There also appears to be a scrap yard scattered across the gentle west slope. No known living things survive up here as the atmosphere is to thin to sustain most life. Allos Magnifica What at a distance appears to be a vaguely green spire rising from the side of the Sunkissed Ridge is in fact a small city populated its assumed by Synthetic beings, ancient constructs that have continued to operate since the time of Terra Formation and the worlds rebirth. Not much is known about the city except what the Living Constructs have been willing to say. Mainly the mention the Observatorium and the Well of Dreams they claim to be "born from." Few living organism have seen this place as getting there requires protective gear and special shielding magic. The Underfoot The heart of the Nektalassian Dominion, and the main dwelling place for the Moth'tyr. Almost entirely subterranian, this region comprises the main tunnels, caves, and chambers that house Moth'tyr settlements, industry and transporation. These criss cross the Icarus Plateau and connect with the various blue holes giving the Moth'tyr quick access across the entire southern half of Athasis. It also effectively makes their homeland difficult to invade externally. Internal confict between the eight cities is another matter. History Write the second section of your page here. Government(s) Demographics Economy Culture Category:Athasis Category:Geography